


Down the Rabbit Hole

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Costume Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: ‘Junno wanted the ears and Koki wanted the vinyl straps to wrap around Junno’s throat. Quid pro quo.’





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ayame-hadouken.livejournal.com/profile)[**ayame_hadouken**](https://ayame-hadouken.livejournal.com/) and I co-wrote this for [ this request](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html?thread=117777#t117777) on the [smut meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html). I am actually more than pleasantly surprised with how much ease she and I blended this together and churned out such a wicked scene like this. I love where we went with this and how both easy (Amanda's got the best brain augh) and how impromptu it was.

 

 

Junno thinks they must’ve thrown on whatever looked naughty enough. He can see the bunny ears on Koki’s head, sprouting out from under his black curls, just out of the corner of his eye. He isn’t even all that sure who he’s supposed to be.

How his thighs feel weird and numb against the sheets, all the tiny squares of naked contact that grazes through his thigh-high fishnet stockings and the way Koki’s fingers feel slipping under his garters just kind of does it for him. What he is sure of is that the vinyl chafes pretty harsh; perfectly. His own hot breaths cloud him as he presses his forehead to the mattress, waiting as fingers all decorated in rings pinch at the backs of his knees to the point where it hurts really good and he laughs out a breathy moan, twisting to look at Koki.

“Wait a bit,” Koki murmurs, just a voice and the clank of oversized odds and ends of jewelry, metal and cheap.

Koki always says getting off’s a two-way street. One clothing item each out of the mixed up trunk of costumes. An exchange. Junno wanted the ears and Koki wanted the vinyl straps to wrap around Junno’s throat. Quid pro quo.

One clothing item had turned into two, then three, and so on until they had gotten to where they were now. They’d chosen fishnets for each other, and Koki preferred the lacy confection of a garter skirt, even though he’d delighted in pulling the delicate lacing on Junno’s garters tight. Somehow Koki had acquired some sort of corset that didn’t really do anything but draw attention his nipples with its shiny vinyl edging.

All in all, the glimpses of Koki that Junno kept sneaking were very distracting. Koki’s fingers had pinched their way from the backs of his knees, up his thighs, and finally to his ass. The clinking of all of Koki’s bits of jewelry covered the crisp snap of the lube opening, and Junno can’t help the surprised noise he lets slip when something slick and cool traces along his crease. He hears Koki’s quiet chuckle, and it feels good anyway, so Junno presses back into the touch as much as he can with the way Koki is straddling his calves.

Koki makes a grab for one of Junno’s hands and plants it firmly on his own ass. All he says by way of explanation is “Hold this.” Who is Junno to deny Koki anything, especially when it benefits himself?

Junno adjusts his grip on himself, and Koki’s fingers return slippery and sneaky, two sliding in at once. They still, then Koki begins spreading them apart inside him, and Junno wriggles against the touch. He really isn’t sure what Koki expects to achieve, but the theme of the evening is indulgence so Junno will let him have his fun.

His train of thought is interrupted when Koki adds a third finger, even more slippery than the first touch. The hand that Junno is resting on fists the sheets beneath him, and he moans deep in his throat.

That’s when Junno feels it, the unyielding touch of something that’s cooler than Koki’s fingers, and much harder, too. It makes Junno jerk forward, his now full erection ruts into the mattress and he makes a sound of questioning, soft as he feels his muscles contract.

“I think you’ll like this, _pet_ ,” Koki mutters smugly, his weight pressing down as the rough threads of his stockings scrape up Junno’s legs. Junno loves the title; loves how Koki punctuates it with a soft tug of the straps holding him.

When the tip invades, Junno lets out a seething breath. It’s not pliant like Koki’s fingers; it’s so stiff and considerably thicker. Then the way Koki twists it inward, slowly, makes Junno’s vision go sparkly on the edges as the cool stickiness of lubricant floods around where it ends and he begins. It has odd ridges, which makes him shudder when each rung widens him as it goes in deeper.

It seems it’ll never end, but it’s a stretch that feels delicious and excruciating all at once. Koki whispers a fond ‘shhh’ at him when he starts to whimper. He strokes up along his hip bones, easing the object further in while Junno tries to hang on, whole frame trembling. He feels so full and he tries to breathe steadily, cheek against the mattress, moaning a bit when Koki presses on the end of whatever he just filled him with.

“Turn over now,” Koki says, scooting down him and tugging very faintly on the vinyl cords, one criss-crossed over his naked torso and the other around his throat in a loose knot.

Junno rolls over, hands finally free and finally able to gaze up at Koki leaned over him. The lighting of the room is shoddy but it catches all the metals and glass of Koki’s decorations and his dark mop of a fringe crowns his narrowed, puerile gaze. He lays still arms splayed out beside him. After all, indulgence or not, Koki’s in charge tonight.

He isn’t much surprised when Koki straddles him, the corset riding up as he shifts and Junno watches each delectable turn of available naked skin. Koki purposefully pushes his legs apart so Junno gets a sudden and arousing pressure to his lace-covered erection and he groans just as Koki’s leans down, tongue darting into his mouth.

Junno closes his lips around it, rolling his hips up and creating the whole arch and shiver of Koki’s legs and hips. Koki makes a soft hungry sound into Junno’s mouth and while Junno’s reaching up to grab at Koki’s hips, surprised how Koki’s weight makes it feel like being fucked with the object caught deep inside.

Koki drags his lips downward, caressing Junno’s jaw, letting Junno slowly rock up against him, controlling the pace with the vinyl straps twisted in his fist. Junno is in bliss and Koki’s smile forms right against his jaw right before he feels his hand shift away and under the rustling crush of Koki’s gauze and tulle on his, Junno hears a faint ‘click’ right before his body goes rigid.

It’s like an instant jump of little implosions inside him, Koki’s mouth on his, devouring him as the hardness filling him shudders with a slick hum, massaging right in him. Junno grips Koki’s thighs, sobbing as it riddles him from the bottom up. He writhes beneath Koki, nails stretching fishnet but not ripping. Just as suddenly as it began, the toy inside him stills and Junno relaxes for the moment.

Koki chuckles against the side of his neck, teeth closing around one edge of the vinyl strap and further causing Junno’s breath to hitch. Lips and teeth follow the strap from one side of his neck to the other, and Junno can’t concentrate on much with such a lovely distraction sitting atop him. It’s a delicious thrill when Koki pauses at his adam’s apple, lightly biting down just before the click prefaces that buzzing vibration deep inside him.

Junno is reduced to shocked gasps, an attack from all sides; Koki’s cruel lips and wicked hips and his tricky toy all tease him so deliciously. Again, the click sounds and he stops his uncoordinated struggles, slumping back into the pillows. Koki sits up, remote secreted away somewhere, and lifts Junno’s hands from his thighs to rest on his shoulders.

It’s a clear invitation, and Junno takes a few minutes to appreciate it. He strokes his thumbs against the sides of Koki’s neck, fingers barely tugging at his messy curls. Junno slides his hands down Koki’s biceps, pulling his wrist to his mouth, trailing his tongue along the curlicues of the clef inked into the smooth skin. Koki shivers, inadvertently grinding his cock against Junno’s and startling a moan from him.

Junno releases Koki’s wrist, and trails his fingers back up his arms. He can’t resist ghosting his fingers along Koki’s collarbones and settling along the edge of his corset. Koki’s gotten the remote in his hands again, so it’s not entirely Junno’s fault that as soon as the lightning-shock of vibrations hit him he happens to pinch Koki’s nipples, and none too lightly at that. It’s just fine with Koki, if the way his eyes have fallen shut are any indication.

Even after the click sounds again and releases Junno from its insistent thrill, he twists Koki’s nipples for good measure. He lingers for a few moments, until Koki makes a begging sort of noise; Junno relents and trails his fingers to Koki’s back. Thankfully the corset is held shut with a zipper. Easy access is Junno’s favourite thing right now, and he curls his fingers so he can drag fingernails down along with the zipper. It’s Koki’s favourite too, judging by the way he’s grinding their hips together.

It’s a bit like unwrapping a present. The way it peels away and there’s all of Koki’s skin underneath. Koki sighs and straightens, ankles hooking out as he presses into harder contact. He lets Junno pull the stiff fabric off, and Junno’s knuckles graze the hot skin of his rib cage. Koki’s nipples are pert and there’s leftover grooves where the hard bones of the corset pressed. Koki flips the switch again and this time it feels like it might take him over the edge, Junno can’t stop his fingers digging deep and Koki lets out a soft hiss of pain and delight as Junno arches.

Once the vibration stops, Junno’s panting and Koki only makes it worse with the angle he rides him with, raising his hips and grinding down backward until the pressure is too much. Junno runs his thumbs over the markings, pausing at the silver piercing on Koki’s navel. He speculates for a brief moment, lifting the metal in his mouth with his tongue despite their position. For now he makes do with feathering fingertips under Koki’s garter skirt, watching Koki’s eyes slide shut.

“Fuck,” he says.

Junno’s thinking he agrees.

When Koki lifts the remote to his lips and bites down on the rubber button, shocking him again with vibrations. Koki looks a picture himself, bunny ears drooping over his head and eyes narrowed with a wicked smile. With the toy shuddering and beating at a tickling spot in him, Junno makes a sound that surprises even him as he looks up at Koki helplessly.

Koki’s mouth curves into something like a smirk as he sets the remote down. He leans down again, licking into Junno’s mouth. Junno’s whole body is screaming with something numb and delicious all at once at this point as he gasps a little at the reality that Koki’s not going to switch it off this time. “Just look at you,” Koki whispers against his lip. “You’re hungry for it, aren’t you?”

Junno clenches his teeth, shutting his eyes and he groans a little pleadingly.

Koki’s laugh is husky and he grins a little coyly. “I should let you fuck me, shouldn’t I?”

Junno fists the hem of Koki’s garter skirt, legs shaking and the breaths coming out of him sounding like throaty moans. He’s not sure he can answer Koki’s questions with words, but he makes an effort. “Ye--yes,” he gasps, surprised that he managed spoken language.

That isn’t enough for Koki; he sits up, eyes hooded as he smirks down at Junno. Koki looks expectant, and it takes Junno a moment to realize what it is that he wants. He’s almost overwhelmed, what with Koki distracting him and buttons clicking and being full to the brim with silicone. The vibrations aren’t a help, either.

“ _Please_ ,” Junno speaks slowly, trying to concentrate on words instead of being stimulated from both sides. “Please, Koki, you should let me fuck you.”

Koki trails a finger down the middle of his chest, tangling fingers in the straps and tugging them. Still not the right answer. Junno is highly distressed, fingers clenched around the tops of Koki’s thighs, legs trembling as he tries to thrust up against Koki. He feels sweat starting to bead against his skin and it’s stinging his eyes, and he bites his lip in an attempt to focus. His eyes squeeze shut and he only manages a weak “Please...”

That seems to have gotten him a reprieve, and he’s shocked when the unrelenting vibrations cease. His eyes fly open in time to watch as Koki drops the remote and open the lube. Junno watches, rapt, as Koki makes a show of coating his fingers. His mouth falls open as Koki reaches behind himself, and Junno can feel it as Koki’s fingers bypass his cock.

Koki bites his lip, and Junno can feel that he’s just slipped a single finger inside himself. Another finger slides in, and Koki’s eyelids flutter shut. Junno’s own fingers must be leaving angry red marks in Koki’s thighs by now, but they’re both oblivious to it. It’s more important to watch Koki slowly finger himself in his lap, and Junno helps however he can, which in this case is attempting to gain friction against Koki’s hand while it’s otherwise occupied.

Koki’s eyes glitter under his eyelashes as he looks at Junno, rising and rolling his hips up, thighs undulating as the back of his hand grazes Junno’s erection. What was more of a stutter of a movement begins to go fluid as Koki opens himself up and Junno watches each relay in his expression, loving how his brows twitch each time he pushes in.

When Junno slips his hands up Koki’s thighs, Koki starts to make voiceless grunts, lips parting as his wrists flexes. He lets out a sifted shock of air as he finally pulls out, bracing himself on Junno’s chest, leaning forward.

Junno closes his lips on Koki’s, barely able to wait when he feels Koki curl his knees forward. He opens his eyes, panting a little into Junno’s mouth as he pauses, bracing himself. Junno waits, fingers thoroughly clenched against Koki’s back.

“Ready?” Koki whispers, sweet breath against his lips. “Be good now.”

Junno nods, unable to do anything else that won’t end in a mess of vowels and Koki’s name. Koki raises up and Junno can’t help raising his hands to cup Koki’s ass, holding him in place while Koki reaches around. Junno moans when Koki’s palm lifts his cock in and the muscles of Koki’s upper thighs flex. He feels the strap at his throat being tugged just as the wet heat of Koki’s rim closes on the head of his cock. Koki breathes in hitched patterns, lip in his mouth as he curls his fingers around the strap lead, pulling while he slowly sinks down.

With every inch, it’s a new momentum of heaven. Junno bends his knees until Koki’s in his mouth again, desperate mewl drowned with his tongue as he raises his hips. They meet, to the hilt and Koki is so hot and tight; it’s torture. It’s the mix of his mouth, the dangerous tightening of the vinyl leash, and his hips and thighs scraping back and forth in a pace that’s meant to make him crazy.

Junno throws his head back in the pillows, writhing against the chafing strap digging into his throat as Koki begins to rock, his insides clenching at different _perfect_ angles. Their position has the head of Koki’s cock crushed to Junno’s stomach, giving him a vicious friction against gauze and skin. Koki moans and bends his back in a curving arch, resting his head against Junno’s shoulder, mouth hot and panting against Junno’s skin.

The way Koki is riding him, up and down with the delicious slide of stockings against stockings, combined with the mean way his fingers are hooked into the strap choking him is almost too much. Junno is sufficiently and thoroughly distracted with sensation and lack of oxygen is turning everything sort of hazy. His laboured breathing covers the click of Koki’s tortuous remote, and Junno very nearly sobs at the unexpected buzzing; he can’t, though, since he hasn’t enough breath to do such a thing.

It was one thing to feel the toy as a still thing deep inside himself, with only Koki’s rocking motions to make him feel as if he were getting fucked from both ends. However, it’s completely different when Koki has the power to actually fuck him that way, and Junno isn’t sure what is actually happening. He does his best to control his legs in such a way that he can attempt to fuck Koki just as hard as he’s been getting it, though it is difficult when Koki’s small fingers are choking the life out of him.

Koki relents with the death grip on Junno’s strap lead, and he sucks in a deep breath as Koki presses kisses along his jaw. He knows he’s close, and he pries one hand from its bruising grip on Koki’s ass to slide between them and under the garter skirt and curl around Koki’s cock. Junno can barely manage a proper rhythm, but Koki doesn’t seem to mind at all. He seems to be getting off on the way Junno is falling apart as his fingers slip under the vinyl straps for another round.

They entangle and begin to writhe in nearly one motion. Koki pulls and winds his hips desperately and Junno stretches taut so he can fuck him deeply. He jogs his fist and lets Koki rock into his fingers with each time he grinds back down on him. The vibration shivering inside him is pressed to a delicious spot and Junno gasps for air through his teeth. The strap tightens and then loosens at an arrhythmic pace setting Junno on an incredible edge.

Koki groans and practically breathes into him, setting a helpless bite on his lip when Junno speeds up, pulling him off, watching him grind into it just as fast. He tightens every time he comes down on him and it’s so so good. It’s dizzying in the way that he can’t predict when Koki will choke him again but thrilling all the same as he feels his own completion drool up his veins.

As Koki’s eyes shut, he goes suddenly rigid, straightening up so his knees come up, effectively letting Junno take over as he braces his palms on Junno’s stomach and growls, visibly close. Junno curves one hand around Koki’s hip bone, holding tight until he hears Koki hiss and with that, he rocks him, one fist over Koki’s cock and the other pulling him down harder and harder with each thrust of his own hips upward until Koki is gripping the straps in half-agony and bliss.

He swears and Junno is pushed over the edge with the sight of Koki’s mouth falling open, moans collapsing out of him as he feels his orgasm climb. Koki rides it out, cock twitching as he streaks Junno’s chest with ejaculate, still rocking. Junno clenches his teeth, digging his fingers deeper in Koki’s skin, wanting to come desperately. Koki, still out of breath but pliant and limp, is hotter inside and significantly tighter. Junno has to flex his thighs up to push inward, feeling the dizziness climb as Koki rolls his hips in a mean circle as he fucks him. It’s too much to bear and his own orgasm takes him by surprise with his mind whirling and his chest tight with not enough air.

The star burst of his orgasm combined with the tightness in his chest wrench a deep groan from Junno as he fills Koki with his release. Koki cries out and slumps forward, uncaring of the mess he’s made of Junno. The vibrator is still going, and it’s almost too painful now; Junno jostles Koki with his hips as he gasps, “Remote?”

Koki blinks up at him, uncomprehendingly for a moment, then reaches to the side, digging through the rumpled sheets. It clicks, one last time, and Junno sighs with relief. Koki looks utterly wrecked, collapsed in a heap on top of him but still smirking like the cat that had gotten the cream.

Junno gasps and wriggles beneath Koki, gingerly pulling out. He can feel the way his semen dribbles out of Koki, and has a wicked image of pulling the same sort of trick on Koki with the vibrator that he’d been subjected to. It’s something they’ll have to explore later; as it is, Junno isn’t sure he can walk right now.

He gently shakes Koki’s shoulders. “Hey, Koki.” Blissed out eyes are his only response. Junno continues, “You should take care of your _pet_ , you know. He’s all dirty.”

Koki groans a little and buries his face into Junno’s neck. His muffled response sounds suspiciously like Junno’s name jumbled with curse words, and Junno can’t help but laugh as he absently paws at Koki’s bunny ears.

 


End file.
